Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-296430 discloses a fiber cleaver including a body having a holder guide to which an optical fiber holder is attached, a lid openably and closably provided on the upper surface of the body, a slider movable along a linear guide fixed to the body, and a circular blade fixed to the slider and making an initial flaw in an optical fiber.
In this fiber cleaver, if the circular blade is repeatedly used many times, the sharpness of the circular blade deteriorates. Therefore, it is proposed that the circular blade be rotatably attached to the slider and, when the sharpness of the circular blade has deteriorated, the circular blade is rotated by a certain angle such that the point of contact of the circular blade with respect to the optical fiber is changed. However, in such a case where the circular blade is rotated by the worker after members that fix the circular blade are loosened by the worker, the workload imposed on the worker increases and, moreover, it is difficult to appropriately change the point of contact of the circular blade with respect to the optical fiber. Hence, it is difficult to efficiently use the circular blade.